Stats
Stats are related to Skills, but they're not exactly the same. Some skills rely on having certain stats, and stats can help gain more experience in a quicker amount of time. All characters are given 20 to start to use however they wish with only one restriction: you cannot have more than 10 points in one stat. An admin may reward more stats on approval of your application to reflect your character's background, at their discretion. Stats are most useful during life threatening situations. You can read more about it here. Strength Strength determines your character's physical power, whether it's in lifting heavy loads, wearing heavy armor or pushing rocks up a hill. Sub-Par 1-5 You are weaker than is average for your race. You may have little muscle mass and be prone to pulling muscles when attempting to lift heavy things. You do not gain any extra exp with skills. Average 6-10 You are pretty average in strength for your race, and can lift most things reasonably expected of you. When gaining exp for a skill, you gain +1 point. Great 11-15 You're beginning to notice larger or denser muscle mass in your body. You can lift most things others of your race can't with some effort. When gaining exp for a skill, you gain +2 point. Excellent 16-20 You're a bit of a strongman and there are very few of your race or similar that can beat your gargantuan strength. When gaining exp for a skill, you gain +3 point. Agility Agility determines how flexible a character is, and how fast and quiet they are when they move. Sub-Par 1-5 You are pretty stiff and clumsy, and make enough noise while moving that sneaking is hard. You do not gain any extra exp with skills. Average 6-10 You're about as flexible and quiet as is normal for your race, nothing to be impressed about. When gaining exp for a skill, you gain +1 point. Great 11-15 You can bend further than most in ways that still hurt, but are possible. You can also move with only a little noise now, and only someone expecting to see you would notice. When gaining exp for a skill, you gain +2 point. Excellent 16-20 You can move your body in ways that seem unnatural to others, and unless you mean them too, most wouldn't notice your presence without you intending them to. When gaining exp for a skill, you gain +3 point. Constitution Constitution measures how hardy your character is when getting into fights, surviving diseases and how long they can go without food and water. It is a passive stat and does not affect any skills. Sub-Par 1-5 You get sick pretty easily and a stiff breeze could probably knock you over. You do not gain any extra exp with skills. Average 6-10 You're about as healthy as the next person and can take a few hits before you're down. When gaining exp for a skill, you gain +1 point. Great 11-15 You rarely ever get sick and you can go a long while without food and water. When gaining exp for a skill, you gain +2 point. Excellent 16-20 You're as a hardy as an ox, and many people believe you'll outlive most others, come plague or starvation. When gaining exp for a skill, you gain +3 point. Intelligence Intelligence determines how smart your character is and how well they apply their knowledge. Sub-Par 1-5 You are pretty dumb and have trouble understanding a lot of things. You can only be literate and fluent in one language and broken in up to one language. You do not gain any extra exp with skills. Average 6-10 You are about as smart as the next person and can comprehend most common day things. You can be literate and fluent in up to two languages, and broken in up to two languages. When gaining exp for a skill, you gain +1 point. Great 11-15 You're pretty smart and seem to grasp new ideas quite quickly. You can be literate and fluent in up to three languages, and broken in up to two languages. When gaining exp for a skill, you gain +2 point. Excellent 16-20 Some would call you a genius, but you know there's so much that you don't know! You can be literate and fluent in up to four languages, and broken in up to two languages. When gaining exp for a skill, you gain +3 point. Charisma Charisma is how well your character interacts with others, whether you're seducing someone, intimidating them or reading their body language in search of the truth. Sub-Par 1-5 You're awkward in a conversation and tend to mumble and stumble over your words a lot. You do not gain any extra exp with skills. Average 6-10 You're about as relatable as they next person, and can make hold a decent conversation with most people. When gaining exp for a skill, you gain +1 point. Great 11-15 You are beginning to really understand people and how to charm them to your side, or instill fear in them, whichever you like. When gaining exp for a skill, you gain +2 point. Excellent 16-20 Very few can match your talent for words and reading people. You can sell even the most outrageous lies. When gaining exp for a skill, you gain +3 point. Category:Character Creation